Heated Kiss
by OliviaAR99
Summary: What happens when Robin meets Amon on the streets?


_**"Heated Kiss"**_

Robin Sena headed down the cold dark streets of Tokyo, allowing her long black dress to sway in the sad windy rainy day. Her long over coat flapped in the wind behind her, waving at passerby's who happened to be out walking along with her. Her blonde hair up in her usual style, her bangs hung low and the wind blowing stray strands of hair into her eyes.

She hummed a mournful tune as she crossed a crowded street filled with cars and normal human beings. All the power she possessed, she wished she could give up and to be just like those normal humans. But instead, she was nothing more than a hunted witch.

She knew hunters would be after her soon. She just didn't know how soon that would be. Maybe they would wait until the right moment to strike at her, or maybe they were too afraid to face her deadly fire eyes. Robin smirked to herself as she had thought that. Nothing would make her happier than to see those slaughtering mongrels burn in her fire.

She soon then frowned as another person came to her mind. What if Amon came to hunt her? What if they asked HIM to get rid of her? Robin shuddered at the thought. 'I can't bare to even think about it.'

Just as she erased him from her memory for the day, she found him starring at her at the far end of the road, waiting for her to come to him. She froze in mid step, afraid he might just run up and make off with her in a dark alley and shoot her. Or he might have his gun pulled on her right now and she just couldn't see it. Her heart skipped two beats as his dark figure began to make its way towards her frightened form.

She sucked in a sharp breath as Amon stopped in front of her in the middle of the street and just glared at her, no talking, just glaring. It made a long lasting shiver go up and down her spine. His eyes roamed her face for any fearful expression, and he found one.

Robin blinked several times as Amon continued to search her face, her heart was beating faster now. What if he tried to kill her while she wasn't paying attention? She had on her glasses just in case she needed to get away from a dangerous situation, and by the Amon was looking at her, this was a dangerous situation.

Out of nowhere, Amon reached out a hand and attempted to grab a hold of Robin's arm, but she backed away when he got closer than an inch. Robin turned on her heals and darted for the sidewalk, while Amon stood there, perplexed that she would even try to elude him. Without a second to waste, he ran in pursuit of her and found that she wasn't that far ahead. He reached her after about 10 seconds in the chase, wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her in mid run.

Robin felt his warm arms around her as her body jerked forward and then back again, slamming against his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his body straighten and his head come down into the base of her neck and whispered in her ear. "Why are you running from me?"

Robin stayed silent and waited for Amon's next move. She wasn't going to crack while he had her in his strong hold, but he also wasn't going to allow him to have the last word in either.

"Kill me." She whispered back, not wanted an elderly couple that had just passed them to suspect anything. "Get it over with already before I really will fire you."

Amon's face stayed still as stone, but his voice was a different matter entirely. His next words surprised Robin, if not himself in the process. "I watched you sleeping last night. You yelled out while you were having your nightmares again. You called out to me, and you cried out in pain, but then it stopped. Your powers are growing, Robin. Your dreams and nightmares have proven that to me. And I must tell you, that I couldn't be farther from killing you right now."

Robin's eyes widened at his words. He sounded so sincere and truthful that it scared her out of her mind, along with his arms around her body like they were now.

"Amon, please remove your hands." She asked gently to him.

Amon reluctantly let her go, and he stepped back a foot to give her, her space. Robin dusted her dress off and turned to deadly brown eyes. His gaze embraced her soul and his ragged breathing hypnotized her heart to a point that she couldn't even move the slightest inch.

Her heart skipped several times as Amon's body walked up to her and his face came dangerously close to touching hers. He leaned in several inches; his lips barely touching her and he whispered to her, "Come. We have to keep you safe." He moved away and walked behind her, leaving Robin in her newly frozen embarrassment. He grabbed her arms, bent down and hooked his left arm behind her knees and lifted her up into his arms.

Robin gasped as she was suddenly lifted from the ground. Her face flushed as she realized that Amon was planning to carry her over to his car. "Amon? Why are you carrying me?"

Amon continued to watch the ground but Robin heard his reply. "Because I'm not risking you running from me again, like just a few minutes ago. I'm not taking any chances that you might be taken off the streets by the people from the factory. You mean too much to the STNJ to be killed so soon."

"Would you be worried if I was taken?"

"Yes, we would have been worried." Amon answered calmly.

Robin sighed. "I was asking about just you, not the entire staff at the STNJ."

She felt Amon stop walking and his face look down upon her face. His eyes locked with hers and Robin swore that her face was turning a bright shade of red. Amon continued to stare.

Robin shifted uncomfortably in his arms as his eyes felt like he was trying to use her own powers against her. "Amon?"

Amon waited until she looked back up at him before he said a reply. The one he gave her surprised her once again. "Yes. I would have been worried if you were taken from me."

Robin gasped as her gaze locked into his once again and she sighed as his hold tightened on her. Her mouth opened in awe as he said his last words. "I will never let you go."

Robin looked down at the ground but looked back up as she could still feel his eyes on the back of her head. His face had some how managed to come closer to hers while she wasn't looking, and it was some how still inching closer at her every intake of breath. Her heart was threatening to burst in her chest as she could feel his breath hit her face.

She had never been this close to a guy before, even though she was pretty, she didn't have time to love someone, let alone kiss a guy. But apparently Amon knew that she was growing frightened by his closeness and knew this would be her first. He didn't want to give her a reason to fear him, but with how close he was to her, he was failing miserably.

Robin was about to ask him his intentions but was stopped by the impact of his lips against hers. Her mouth worked against his, while Amon did the same and she didn't even realize that his hold on her had tightened again and that his fingers were cutting into the skin on her arm through her dress sleeves.

Amon set her legs down on the ground and let her stand, all the while their kiss never breaking. He wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and pulled her roughly to his chest, then tilted her head with his to deepen their lips. Robin moaned slightly as she felt one of his hands rub the small of her back. It made every limb in her body go numb and that made her even weaker in her mind.

Amon noticed her falling weak in his arms and he held her harder just to keep her from falling. Their kiss broke and Robin pulled away a few inches and fought to keep her breathing steady. Her failed attempt to do that made Amon smile. Not much, but enough to show that he had enjoyed it.

Robin was trembling fiercely. She looked up into Amon's deadly eyes and saw his smile. Just that one look made her want to kiss him again, but she kept her composer and stood still. To reassure him, Robin smiled weakly back at him with a dazed look in her emerald green eyes and let out a long shaky sigh. "Amon?"

Amon stopped her again with a short but sweet kiss, pulled back and spoke to her gently. "I will never let you go, Robin. I love you way too much to."

Robin's eyes widened and she let out a startled gasp just as Amon sealed his lips over hers once again, his long black hair lightly tapping against her heated face. She didn't respond and till only after about 20 seconds, then tilted her head and deepened their heated kiss.

This was a dream come true for the both of them. They both loved each other, but they were too shy to tell one another. Now that they both knew how the other felt, they could go on with their lives, living together until death. 'I love you to, Amon.' Robin whispered in her mind as she felt his arms hook behind her knees once again and carried her over to his car, never breaking their connected lips.

Passerby's who had witnessed the whole thing turned to each other and grinned. The elderly couple that had passed them earlier, smiled at the sight. The man turned to the woman and looked deep into her emerald green eyes and he whispered, "I will never let you go."

Authors note: Do you guys remember me? Do you guys remember this story?

Hehehehe.I thought so. This is to all the assholes who thought i was actually leaving, and this is to the wonderful writers out there that tried desprately to keep me here and keep writing. Thank you!

Olivia AR. or as most of you know me as, My-Immortal666

Please comment and let me know how i can revise this thing. Much love to my fans.


End file.
